


blue velvet and buttercream

by greenconverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, demigods being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenconverses/pseuds/greenconverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cupcake had been on Percy’s mind all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue velvet and buttercream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt, "jealous kiss."

The cupcake had been on Percy’s mind all day.

He wasn’t normally a guy who daydreamed about sweets — a cheeseburger with the works from his favorite diner was more his culinary fantasy style, but this cupcake… it was something else. It was the last of the batch Sally had made for his birthday a week ago, one of a dozen blue velvet, vanilla cream-filled, buttercream frosted confectionery masterpieces. His mom might’ve baked ambrosia straight into them, because Percy had never tasted dessert  _that_  good outside of Olympus.

The cupcake was the type of food to be held on to and savored on bad days, when a sugary piece of comfort could make the world a bit brighter.

Today had been one of those days for Percy. The last leg of his shift at the firehouse had exhausted him, mentally and physically. It’d been fire call after fire call today, most of them for overloading and smoking cooling systems rather than anything truly serious, but gearing up and going out into Manhattan’s August heat had everyone in the station on edge and grumpy. Only the thought of the cupcake, sitting in his fridge, just  _waiting_  for him, kept Percy in a semi-reasonable mood.

But the cupcake was not, in fact, waiting for him in the fridge when he got home that night.

No. Somehow, the cupcake had found its way out of the fridge and into the hands (and mouth) of his  _girlfriend_.

_Fuck._

“Hey,” Annabeth said waving to him from where she leaning against the fridge. She blithely unwrapped the silvery liner around the cupcake with her other hand. “How was work?”

Percy stared at her in horror, barely managing to grind out a raspy, “ _Fine_ ,” as she leaned forward and took her first bite out of the cupcake. Normally, the look of ecstasy that passed over her face, along with the breathy, satisfied sigh that escaped her mouth would get Percy’s mind going down an entirely different, much more naked road. Now, all it wanted to was make him strangle something.

“Good, at least one of us did,” she replied around a mouthful of cake, entirely unaware of how she’d just chomped all over Percy’s hopes and dreams. She swallowed her latest bite and continued, “You wouldn’t  _believe_  the day I had. We had three deadlines today, and  _somehow_ Masters forgot to do his part of the plans, which is entirely typical of him — ”

Percy didn’t mean to tune Annabeth out, he honestly didn’t. It was just that he couldn’t concentrate on anything other the sight of the cupcake in her hand. That was  _his_  cupcake she was eating.  _His_. He had hidden it behind last Monday’s Chinese takeout and the most likely expired milk just so she wouldn’t find it!

Frustration and envy gurgled in Percy’s gut as his eyes tracked the dessert, bobbing in Annabeth’s hand as she talked and gesticulated about her asshole co-worker.

There had to be a way for him to get his hands on it; even a  _bite_  would be better than nothing. Annabeth’s stupid breakfast war with Piper had made her far too good at intercepting would-be food stealers, though, so he’d have to be careful. He didn’t want the remains of the cupcake to end up on the floor through his own foolish actions.

“…anyway, I’m beyond glad it’s Friday. Think we can head out to Montauk this weekend and get out of the heat?” Annabeth asked, bringing the cupcake up to her mouth for another bite. When she pulled back, there was a dab of frosting on her corner of her lips. “Gods, these are so  _good_. What did your mom put in them?”

Percy’s gaze flickered to the errant frosting smear, and he grinned, realizing Annabeth had just handed him the keys to her own demise. He knew exactly how he’d get that cupcake now.

“I dunno,” he said, striding toward her. Their kitchen was tiny, so it wasn’t hard to get in her personal space, make her crane her neck to look up at him. “But you’ve got something here…”

He reached out and slowly, ever so  _slowly_ , wiped the frosting away with his thumb, barely caressing the corner of her mouth. Annabeth’s eyes followed the path his hand made to his mouth, her pupils going wide when he sucked the tip of his thumb clean. Usually, Percy would feel pretty stupid about trying to be seductive like this, but there was a  _cupcake_  on the line, damn it.

“Percy,” she breathed, and, wow, okay, maybe he should try the seductive romance novel thing more often if it got her to sound like  _that_.

He didn’t risk trying some cheesy line — that would tip Annabeth off for sure that he was up to something.

Instead, he simply crowded her up against the fridge, casually pushed her cupcake hand aside, and kissed her.

Annabeth’s lips tasted like buttercream and vanilla, a treat all of their own, and Percy allowed himself a moment or two to lose himself in the pleasure of the kiss. He kissed her breathless, kissed her mindless, kissed her until she was pliant and satisfied when he pulled away minutes later.

Annabeth kept her eyes shut for a long moment, basking in the afterglow of the kiss, a giddy smile on her lips.

“Oh, that was just what I needed,” she said with a delighted sigh. Her eyes were lazy and kiss drunk when she opened them again. “Percy, you…”

She trailed off abruptly, her eyes clearing rapidly as she glanced from her hand, where the cupcake had been last and was now empty, to Percy’s, where the precious dessert rightfully belonged. She frowned, momentarily befuddled, and then, as he let a smirk cross his lips, realization struck.

“Percy Jackson, you cowardly  _thief_!”

“Sorry, Annabeth,” he said, though he wasn’t in the slightest, and, without further ado, shoved the rest of the cupcake into his mouth.


End file.
